ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Astrodactyl
Astrodactyl is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Astrodactyl resembles a cross between a pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. His wings are also retractable. Astrodactyl wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the colors on his suit have been reversed. He now has black gloves and boots with green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV is on his chest. Ben 10,000 as Astrodactyl wears a white suit with green stripes. The Biomnitrix symbol is on his back. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has ''Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on the chest. His suit colors are reversed. His jetpack design is different. He wears green pants. His gloves have black stripes. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has Omniverse ''appearance, but the Omnitrix is on his chest. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse'' appearance, but his wings are huge, and he has spikes on his knees and going down his jetpack. Appearances Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse *While You Were Away *Frogs of War: Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) (first reappearance) *Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) (by Ben) *One Shall Fall: Part 2 *Heroes Divided (by Bad Ben) Ben 10: The Omniwars *11 Laws of Power (first re-appearance) *Technologically Sound *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (by Ben 10,000) *10 Million Years, B.C Ben 71: The Planet Wars *The Conspiracy (first appearance) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Champions (first re-appearance) Powers and Abilities Astrodactyl can fly and create energy whips. His jetpack can make sonic booms. Carter 10: It Runs In the Family He will appear in early season 3 at the earliest. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Astrodactyl's costume has taken a darker tone. Being Twenty-years-old now, the "jetpack" is no longer there. It is replaced by two small spikes on his back. Appearances *TBA Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Astrodactyl in 11 Laws of Power to trap Colossus Kevin with his energy whips. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Bryce Bowman: Origins Astrodactyl goes by a new name: Aerosaur. He now wears a black shirt, and silver suspenders, with a silver belt. He doesn't have the bracelets, or anklets. He does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Last Laugh (BBO) *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) Gallery Astrodactyl BTUP.png|Astrodactyl in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl in BTDW Astrodcyl.png|Bryce as Aerosaur in BBO Downgradenoid astrodactyl.PNG|Downgradenoid as Astrodactyl BTE Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl in BTE Adam 10-Astrodactyl.png|Adam as Astrodactyl Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes|link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes AstrodactylJet.png AstrodactylWhip.jpg AstrodactylBlock.png Astrodactyl6.png AstrodactyDebut.png BTANSastrodactyl.png|in BTANS Blank Astrodactyl.png Saint Astrodactyl-0.png Saint Astrodactyl.png OmninationAstrodactyl.png Austen 14 as astrodactyl.png AstrodactylBlock.png Astrodactyl6.png AstrodactyDebut.png Trivia